In general, a propeller shaft is provided with a shaft portion of a circular tube shape extending in the longitudinal direction of vehicle, a first other-member-side joint (universal joint) to be coupled to the transfer gear box, a first shaft-side joint to couple the shaft portion to the first other-member-side joint, a second other-member-side joint to be coupled to the differential gear box, and a second shaft-side joint to couple the shaft portion to the second other-member-side joint (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).
In manufacturing the propeller shaft of this type, first, the first shaft-side joint and the second shaft-side joint are pressed into both ends of the shaft portion and, the first shaft-side joint and the second shaft-side joint are welded to the shaft portion by full-circled welding. Then, after strain is removed from the shaft portion, the first shaft-side joint, and the second shaft-side joint, the first other-member-side joint is attached to the first shaft-side joint and the second other-member-side joint is attached to the second shaft-side joint.